Episode 328 (3rd February 1964)
Plot Dennis can't sleep during days after his night-shift work at Amalgamated Steel and complains to Lucille about all the noise in the street. Walter sends him a letter from the south of France which Lucille reads, telling them how well he's doing. Dennis worries that he'll incur the wrath of foreman Mick O'Connell if he's late for work again. The club is granted a licence, depressing Swindley. Ena calls into the shop to remonstrate with him and tells him he's useless. Shaken, he tells Emily he's not giving up yet. Ken returns from a meeting with the head at Bessie Street School and tells Dave he's not been given the job of head of department because of the television interview. He thinks Val will adopt an attitude of "I told you so" when he breaks the news to her. Val tells Lucille about Ken's impending promotion and that they'll have more money coming in. Harry warns Dennis not to get on the wrong side of Mick as he leaves for work. Laurie arrives to pick Elsie up. She realises the clock has stopped and Dennis is going to be half an hour late starting. Mick comes down heavy on him when he arrives and the others ostracise him, drinking their tea as Dennis works alone. Len is annoyed by Florrie's changing requirements at the Corner Shop but is pleased when Joyce Lennox joins him for a drink. Two of Dennis's colleagues, Ronnie and Lionel get annoyed with Dennis about two consignments of crates, one of which has to go to Leeds and the other to Glasgow. Laurie tries to buy Swindley a drink but he refuses. Swindley tries to drum up interest in the Rovers about a public meeting of protest, saying that Alderman Langton will be there but no one is interested. As they get ready for bed, Val is short with Ken over the failed promotion, saying he lost himself the job. Dennis puts the wrong load on the Glasgow truck which drives off into the night. Ronnie and Mick realise he's sent the wrong consignment. Dennis nervously starts to explain the error to Mick... Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Mick O'Connell - Reginald Jessup *Ronnie - Neville Barber *Lionel - Kenneth Colley *Joyce - Yvonne Walsh *Lorry Driver - George Ghent (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments - Shop and stock room *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit *Amalgamated Steel - Loading bay and yard Notes *Although time has been called for the night in the Rovers and Ken and Val are preparing for bed, the clock in their bedroom shows the time as 7.30. *Although the scenes in Amalgamated Steel's loading bay were studio recorded, the yard scenes were on 16mm film and on location, albeit silent and overdubbed with appropriate sound effects. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The campaign against Frazer's club continues, Dennis runs into trouble, and danger ahead for Valerie and Kenneth *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,717,000 homes (4th place). Category:1964 episodes